


It started with a kiss...

by Liala



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Restraints, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: After Felix's revolution turned out to be a bust the Captain (you) and Max sit and offer him counsel.  You don't remember who started it but the next thing you know Felix is between your thighs and Max is crowded against your back.Lots of filth and sin.Inspired by the excellent A Taste Test by MasterOfMew
Relationships: Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone, Reader/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	It started with a kiss...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterOfMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy! As always my filth inspires plot for me so more will come.

It had all started with a joke around the table one evening while they were docked at the Groundbreaker. Most of the others had drifted off to enjoy the luxuries the base offered but Max and Felix had chosen to remain behind but neither were feeling too celebratory. Max was trying to soothe Felix's disappointment at the failed revolution and as captain you wanted to be there as well. Yet after a half a bottle of Vodka things had begun to get more loose and you began to laugh more than commiserate. You didn't know who initiated the first kiss but soon you were sat on the table and had your legs wrapped around Felix as he kissed you deeply and demanding your submission. His fingers caressed through your hair and commanded your full attention as Max kissed your neck and cupped your breasts. You whimpered as Max's hands drifted lower and cupped you through your thin trousers.

"Aren't you a good girl for us Captain?" Purred Max using that tone that made your blood boil. "I bet you're wet for us."

"Oh fuck." You moaned as Felix undid your trousers. His lithe fingers dipping under your underwear. 

"She's soaked. Fuck she's warm too Vicar."

"Perhaps we should take this to your quarters Y/N?"

You nodded barely able to string together a sentence with how good Felix felt. You were surprised when Felix lifted you easily and carried you to your room gently placing you on your bed and Max followed behind him. Immediately Felix was between your thighs pulling you into a demanding kiss as Max sat at your desk watching lazily. Felix's deft hands undid the buckle of your trousers fully and began to pull them off with a little help. You moaned at the feel of his hands on your thighs and eagerly tore off your shirt leaving you in just your bra.

"So fucking beautiful." Cursed Felix. "Do you to be fucked Y/N?"

"Yes Felix" you replied kissing his neck. 

"Do you want the good Vicar here to fuck you?"

"Please..."

"Be a good girl and ask him on your knees."

You shivered at the command. Felix had never been so demanding always deferring to his 'boss' but you slipped onto the floor all the same and for added effect crawled to Max before kneeling before him your hands resting on his thighs. 

"Please Max, please will you fuck me too?"

He hummed cupping your cheek and running his thumb along your bottom lip and you opened sucking willingly on his thumb. He smiled in approval and you felt yourself blush.

"Gladly Y/N. First I think Felix deserves a treat. You use your tongue so well with negotiations but how well will you manage his cock?"

Felix stood and came over unzipping his trousers and freeing his cock. He was thick and already hard when he stood before you as it bobbed tantalisingly. You licked the very tip before sucking gently and pressing wet kisses to the side of his cock. You moaned eagerly, enjoying pleasing him as you traced lines on his cock before sucking him deeper. His moans urged you on as your hand stroked the places you couldn't swallow. 

"Such a good fucking mouth." Growled Felix his hand fisting in your hair as he rocked to meet you gently, "Fuck, boss. That's it."

You spread your knees apart further to try and relieve the pressure on your clit as you were already sensitive and we're desperate to come. You flinched as two fingers ran along your slit and the larger form of Vicar Max pressed against your side. 

"That's it, keep sucking his cock while I stretch this little pussy for us. But don't you dare come first."

You whined but true to his word Max was a tease dipping two fingers in your entrance only to avoid where you wanted his touch the most. With a deft twist he removed your bra and pinched a nipple roughly which only sent you closer to the edge.

"Wait." Growled Felix pulling away. "I want to taste her."

Felix removed his shirt and lay on the floor helping you angle your hips so that the straddled his head. His large hands pulled your hips down and the quick flicks of his tongue made you cry out. With two quick cuts of his knife Max cut away your underwear leaving you bare as Felix moved your hips however he wanted. It was Max's turn to remove his outer tunic leaving him in a vest and trousers which did little to hide his arousal. He undid his belt slowly and bound your hands behind your back with the leather before freeing his cock from the tough material. You opened wide eager to taste the holy man as Felix focused on your clit making you scream and fight your orgasm. Max slowly fed you his cock rocking his hips into your mouth and you were more eager in your movements. You were beginning to get a rhythm when Felix reached up and tweak your nipples surprising you and making you lose control. Max cupped the back of your head and encouraged you to take more and more of his cock and slowly you to relaxed to hold back your gag reflex. His growled curses and praises thrilling you as Felix speared his fingers in your soaked pussy. The debauched sound of your sloppy sucking and slick pussy filled the room as the sensations alone were maddening. As you began to shudder before cumming both men pulled away and let you collapse panting and denied again.

"Pleaaasse." You begged trying to wriggle free and touch your clit but Max's binds held you firm. "I wanna cum."

"Shhhhhh," soothed Max undoing your restraint. "Soon you can come all you want. But first we want to fuck you."

Felix crooked his finger and you climbed back over his body until he lined you up with his cock. He speared up into you breaching your soaked entrance and slipping inside easily. You groaned as he thrust up with abandon desperate for release and rolled your hips to meet him. He licked his thumb and rubbed tight circles on your clit and you gripped his length hard.

"That's it boss, oh law you feel so good. Been dreaming of this..."

You blushed as he ran his mouth and sucked hard your nipples when you felt something cool against your ass. Max had found your lube and was rubbing a generous coating against your ass and your tight ring. He didn't breach it but applied pressure and your remaining senses went into overdrive.

"Fuck keep doing that Max she's as tight as a vice."

"If course she is. Our captain is the best."

You were delierious with need and as the pressure on your ass increased you came loudly and Max pressed his thumb inside as you collapsed on Felix overwhelmed and debauched as the cock and thumb rubbed against each other within you. One orgasm became two and you were working towards a third when all of a sudden Felix lifted you up and sprayed his seed across your abdomen. You both collapsed into a sweaty mess as you trembled realising Max was still moving in your ass.

"Maaaxxxx..." 

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"Noooo it feels good."

"Noted." He chuckled. "Let's get you on the bed."

Max helped you to stand as Felix lay recovering on the floor. You chuckled at his thumbs up and gave him one of your own. Max laid you down on your back before lifting one leg over his shoulder and rubbing his cock along your slit teasing your clit before pressing against your opening before shallowly thrusting into you but not going deeper. Everything was sensitive and Max knew it, taking the time to build your desire up once more. He kissed you slowly and took his time exploring your neck with wet kisses before cupping and squeezing your breasts twisting the taut peaks as he kept his gentle pace. You tried to rock up into him but he kept you restrained as he denied more than he gave.

"Please Max, please oh Law I need more." You begged. Felix had knelt beside you and began to mouth and suck harsh marks on your delicate skin.

Max grinned and thrust deep holding himself in place as you cried out. He withdrew slowly and edged you repeatedly thrusting deep when you least expected it and causing you to grow more and more distraught as Felix began to finger your clit.

"God you're so beautiful Y/N." Praised Felix. "Look at you listening to us fools like we're the fucking board and giving us everything." He kissed you so sweetly you could cry. 

"Come on Max don't be too mean." chuckled Felix.

"She can take it." He chuckled thrusting quickly upwards against your most sensitive area before slowing again. "Who do you belong to Y/N when all is said and done? Whose are you?" He growled kissing when Felix could not.

"I belong to both of you." You wailed as Max pounded your g-spot again. "I belong to both of you!"

"Good girl." He snarled before rolling you onto hands and knees. "Remember to call our names not the Law."

Max began a punishing pace thrusting into you from behind like he was trying to plant himself as deeply within you as he could. You shouted his name and then Felix's as both men played your body like an instrument wringing pleasure from every pore. You came quickly, crying out and collapsing on the cover but Max demanded everything and he lifted you up so you were only balance on your knees with your back to his chest so he could bite and mark your shoulders. You knew he would bruise your hips with his grip and when you saw Felix cover his fingers in lube you almost cried. As Max thrust deep Felix matched him pressing two fingers in your ass and stretching it while thrusting in time with Max. You were delierious with pleasure as you shuddered and came again screaming yourself hoarse. Felix stroked his already hard cock as he jerked off his cock already leaking. You leaned over and licked the tip and he cursed chasing his pleasure more.

"I'm going to come..." Cursed Max. "Where?"

"On me." You purred and Max threw you to your back fisting his cock as jet after jet of thick cum sprayed across your stomach and hit your breasts as Felix spilled once more decorating your tender tits with his seed. Exhausted but you were so close again and thankfully, Max thrust his face into your pussy and licked at your clit roughly rubbing your tender spot inside and you broke in an orgasm both pleasing and painful.

You all panted in the afterglow and your men watched you scoop up their cum and sucked your fingers clean prompting each man to feed you. You felt properly debauched but safe with these men who watched your back day in and day out. They kissed you warmly til Max tossed Felix out to get a wet cloth. You chuckled at the Vicar who gave you some water and checked you were alright. Felix made sure you were clean before you beckoned them both to bed.

"Next time. There isn't enought room for 3." Said Max kissing you softly. "And Felix needs you more."

"Vicar..."

"Take care of her Felix." He said firmly and left for his bunk.

Felix climbed under the covers beside you and felt his heart ache with a new feeling when you snuggled up close to him. After the chaos of his failed revolution he felt a little less lost knowing that he had you on his side. He dwelled on Max's words as he began to drift off. He really hoped there would be a next time.


End file.
